1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless network using a superposition coding scheme, and more particularly, to a technology that may efficiently use time resource using the superposition coding scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various communication protocols applicable to a wireless network, nodes of the wireless network may have limited transmission power, and states of channels among nodes may change. Accordingly, throughput of the wireless network may not easily increase.
A network coding scheme applicable to a wireless network has been considered. In a wireless network using a network coding scheme, a relay node may appropriately encode messages corresponding to at least two nodes, generate a network-coded message, and transmit the network-coded message to the at least two nodes. In this instance, the at least two nodes may appropriately decode the network-coded message, and thereby may extract desired messages.
Generally, a network coding scheme is used to increase throughput of a wireless network. However, since a state of a wireless channel may change, it is desired to use a network coding scheme optimized based on a state of a wireless channel. Also, a technology to apply a superposition coding scheme to a wireless network is desired.